Very few known surfactants can form both micelles and reverse micelles; one widely used example being dioctylsulfosuccinate sodium salt (AOT). However, surfactants such as AOT are not liquids. They can crystallize and can cause effects that can be detrimental to various applications. AOT also possesses inferior physicochemical properties. Therefore, there remains a need for a surfactant that can form both micelles and reverse micelles with physiochemical properties better than AOT.